Shifting Worlds the adventures of our hero Gin
by Renhold
Summary: Come, sit with us and listen to a tale of Pokemon, not just any tale though, we will be reading the rise and fall of our hero Gin, in his attempts to save his families garden, but not all is what it seems with this garden, a secret lays hidden, what you may ask... theres only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Shifting Worlds**

Gin an average sized, timid, blonde haired boy at the age of sixteen rubs his eyes wakes up and slowly realizes where he is, opening his eyes slowly he looks around him, he looks around himself and see a lush green forest.

Slowly sitting up he looks at his feet and sees a long thin blade half way out of its sheath a strange symbol that resembled a sword and a Pokeball near the handle, he remembers what his father always told him before he passed, "Gin what is held within this blade is the love and compassion for every human being and Pokémon alike, take good care of it and it will guide and protect you in even the most darkest of hours".

Gin realizing how long he slept feels disappointment in himself to become so sloppy and lazy, as he gets up he grabs his blade and slides it into the black leather holster to his left side, as he's about to walk away he hears rustling around him, he quickly pauses and listens carefully to where exactly the rustling is, he focuses on the sound and kicks up a stone at his feet, grabbing it out of midair he whips around and throws it as hard as he can towards the sound.

A Weedle quickly tumbles out of the tree and falls to the ground with a loud "THUD", only after did Gin realize what he did and quickly ran over to help the poor little Weedle, Gin runs and slides right next to the Weedle.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry little one I didn't mean to hurt you, you just scared me" Gin said panicking and about to cry, "here I have something I can use to help you" Gin said kindly as he slowly reached in to his bag and pulled out a spare potion, the Weedle looked at Gin with overwhelming gratitude in its eyes, Gin picks up the Weedle and sprays it with the potion and puts a bandage over the scrape.

"There we go" Gin said smiling at the Weedle, "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Gin Tori it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Gin smiled softly and genteelly places it on the forest floor and stands back up, Gin looks at the Weedle and says softly "Alright I must be going now, take care of yourself" he walks away from the Weedle and starts to walk along the dirt path and fallowing it to the exit, an hour later Gin finally sees an opening with a bright light shining out of it casting its illumines glow through the thick forest, Gin quickly runs through the opening and feels the bright warm sun on his skin, warming him to the bone, he stops for a moment to adjust his eyes to the blinding light slowly he opens his eyes and there sitting in front of him was a weathered wooden sign that looks like it has been sitting there for years, it read in faded text "You are now leaving Fukai Forest" Gin looked closer at the faded sign and noticed a bit more text the read "Silver town 3km".

Gin smiled brightly and thought to himself "finally I can finally get the answers I've been seeking, I only have a little more to go, Gin slowly walks down the road looking at all the mountains and flat lands, after a few hours of walking Gin finally gets to Silver town and is greeted an old man wearing a dirty white T-shirt and scruffy black denim jeans that fit loosely over his thin stature, the old man spoke with curiosity in a soft voice, "Oh ho ho ho now who do we have here?" the old man questioned Gin looking at him puzzled, Gin answers the man in a soft voice "um, I... I'm Gin, I'm here to see th, the head priest of th, the temple..." Gin lowered his head as he finished knowing he just made an embarrassment of himself, the old man smiled kindly and said with a comforting voice "it's alright child, there is no need to be nervous I will not harm you, now why are you looking for the head priest for?", the old man smiled and patted Gin on the back never losing his smile.

Gin looked at the old man and pulled the sword out of its sheath and showed the old man, "My father told me before he passed to come to Silver town and show this blade to the priest and he will know what to do", The old man notices the symbol and says "Oh my child I'm so sorry, may I ask how your father passed?" The old man asked as he slowly lifted the blade out of Gin's hand, Gin bit his lip forcing himself not to cry and said in a shaky voice, "He... He was murdered by his assistant in cold blood... I found him with a kitchen knife sticking out of his chest one morning when I was quite a bit younger, he was the owner of a well respected garden that brought in a lot of customers from all around the world, in his will he left the garden in the care of his assistant until I was of age, his assistant found this out and killed him just so he could get the garden for his own financial gain, then he cast me and my mother out of our own home and rewrote the will so I wouldn't get the Garden after I was of age, and so I came here hoping to exact revenge on my father's assistant and gain the garden back" Gin slowed his breathing to calm his aching heart, "And what of your mother?" The old man asked concerned, "she was also killed by my father's assistant, well I was out he snuck in and slit her throat well she was sleeping..." Gin finishes the sentence and feels his eye welling up with tears but did not let them out, "So you're alone in this world with no one...".

The old man looked at Gin with pity and said "well your father was correct the priest would know what to do, and you do not have to look for the priest because you have already found him, now I will not help you if seek revenge...", Gin looks the Old man shocked finding out that he just spilt everything to him like that and that he would not help him, in anger Gin quickly and sharply says "Then this whole journey was a waste of time? I just wasted all my time getting here just to be deigned help? What am I..." The old man swiftly slapped Gin across the face leaving a deep red imprint on his cheek, "Now listen here revenge will only get you killed, don't you want to make your parents proud? How do you think they would feel seeing their son acting like this to his elder and a priest at that, now I said I wouldn't help you if it was for revenge, do you even know what this sword even stands for?" The Old man said with a strict tone to his voice looking at Gin with disappointment.

"Yes I do father told me just before he passed... but what does that have to do with anything?" Gin said with passion in his voice, "it has a lot to do actually, this sword is the key to a secret in the Tori family, don't ask me what it is, only the higher ups in the family know... The point I'm trying to make is that this blade stands for truth and justice for all of man and Pokémon kind, do you understand me?" The priest said smiling at Gin, "kind of sir, I still don't get all of it..." Gin said with a large sigh taking the blade back and sliding it into the sheath, "ho ho ho ho ho, don't worry young one you will soon, now fallow me I believe that you are pure of heart and you will not stray off the path of injustice", the priest said smiling as he looked at Gin, he slowly walked towards a large white stone building that looked fairly new, "um, excuse me Mr. priest... Where are we going?" Gin asked quickly catching up to the priest, the priest smiled and looked at Gin "To give you your newest member of your family and your life time friend, think you can handle that? And please just call me Kevin" the priest said slightly giggling at Gin's face, "Um, yeah I think I can handle that" Gin said with his head cocked to the left side with a confused look on his face, after a few minutes of walking in silence they finally got to the building, they walked through the automatic doors, Gin opened his eyes wide in shock as he looked around, large machines lined the walls with monitors, suddenly a very beautiful tall woman with a clipboard with blue hair and thin glasses walked over to the priest, "sir we have the results of the test, it seems like they reacted posi... Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you had a guest, it is very nice to meet I'm Jennifer" Jennifer said bowing to Gin, Gin shocked and goes bright red and quickly bows as well, "Hohohoho well well, look who's more red then the top of a Voltorb" The priest said laughing looking at Gin.

Gin quickly goes even more and changes the subject, "so Kevin what is this place?" he asked still looking around in shock and awe at all of the blinking lights, "Hohohoho well you see I'm only a priest on the side, what I truly am is a Pokémon professor, Dr. Kevin Hawk in the flesh, PhD in Pokémon psychology and the theory of mega evolutions" The priest said proudly with a large smile on his face, Gin looked at the professor with confusion in his eyes and his head cocked a little, noticing this Jennifer spoke up and said in a sweet voice "in other words the professor is what you would call a Pokémon whisperer and he also does research in the mysterious evolution known as a mega evolution, it happens when Pokémon and their trainer gain a high enough trust and love that nothing would be able to split their bond" She quickly handed over the clipboard to the professor and went back to work.

"Now Gin ill allow you to choose one of any starters from any of our great regions" The Priest said smiling at Gin showing him six rows of Pokeballs, Gin not knowing what on to choose he just guessed and picked up a random Pokeball, "Good now who did you choose Gin?" The priest asked Gin curious of the Pokeball, "honestly Kevin I have no clue I just chose one" Gin said staring contently into the Pokeball, "Well don't just stare at it throw it into the air and lets find out" The priest said laughing, with a quick motion Gin throws the Pokeball up into the air as it slowly falls a red beam quickly shot out filling the room with a slight red glow, out of the light a silhouette appeared the light faded and what was standing there was a baby Squirtale, it's large round red eyes, small arms and legs and an larger shell made this little Squirtale hard to resist on a cuteness level, it quickly noticed Gin and quickly ran over to him, smiling as large as its little mouth could let it, it reached up towards Gin and tried jumping, noticing this Gin bent down and gently picked it up, the Squirtale looked Gin in the eyes and blew a few bubbles out of its mouth, that lightly popped and ticked Gin's face, causing both to laugh, "well now looks like you two have already made friends and it seems that Squirtale took a real liking to you, he is normally very shy when it comes to strangers" the priest said laughing.

"Well Squirtale, is it true do you really like me that much" Gin said giggling and smiling as Squirtale cheerfully voiced with a big smile on his face "Squir, Squir", "well good, I'm glad that you both have bonded so well, now before you go I'm going to give you a few things before you leave".

Kevin said smiling walking over to his desk and unlocking a locked compartment, "your father asked me to give this too you if ever came here, please come here for a moment, Kevin smiled as he flagged Gin to come over, Gin still gently holding on to Squirtale walked over to Kevin and looked at what he was slowly pulling out, first a thin long blue and gold machine, it had a large gold button at the bottom near the middle, it seemed to have been sitting there for a very long time just by the amount of dust settled on it, Gin quickly blew the dust of causing the dust to shoot off in a big dark could, Squirtle unknowingly inhaled the dust and gave a small but loud sneeze, Gin giggled and took a tissue he had in his pants and wiped away the bits of snot from Squirtle's nose.

Still looking at the machine he accidently pressed the gold button, it clicked in and with in an instant the machine starts to boot up, the middle slides apart so all that's there is a glass screen, as quickly as it started this voice could be heard.

"ZZzzZT... BooZZzzT, checking language... files corrupted, reformatting corrupted files, updating memory banks, updating data...", the machine goes quiet for a moment and the lights turn off, everyone curious leans in to see if its broken when it suddenly turns back on.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" the machine said waiting for a response, Gin slowly speaks up and says "Umm hi I'm Gin... Who are you?" Gin said as he looked confused at the machine, "Gin... Registering... Hello Gin, you can call me Dex, I am what you call a Pokedex, I was built many years ago to help trainers record the Pokémon they have caught and seen, now please scan the Pokémon you have with you currently" Dex said sliding down the back top half of the Pokedex to reveal a camera.

Gin slowly points it at Squirtle and says "Smile Squirtle", Squirtle frozen in fear gives an awkward half grin half smile, Dex turns on the camera and it shoots out a large green grid over Squirtle, a few seconds later Dex speaks up and says "scan complete Squirtle is now registered, you may now look up his info at anytime just by pressing the gold button then asking me to bring it up".

Gin and Squirtle both look at the Pokedex with wonder in their eyes as Kevin is still trying to figure it out, "Alright Dex bring up Squirtle's info" Gin said happily, "affirmative" Dex replied, "what info would you like it see?" Dex asked, "All of it if you can" Gin said still excited to see the info, suddenly the screen flashes and there is a picture of Squirtle in the upper right hand corner and the rest of his info around it, "Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, type: Water, height: one foot eight inches, weight, nineteen pounds eight ounces, moves: bubble, tackle, tailwhip, level: 5, more information: When it feels threatened, it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth, it evolves at level 16... that is all the info I have about Squirtle, is there anything else?" Dex asked.

"Nope that's it thank you Dex" Gin said smiling as the Pokedex closed and shut off, Gin slowly slid it into his front right pocket and looked back at Kevin, "Well that was interesting..." Kevin said still staring at the Pokedex, "any who back to what we were doing" next he pulled out a brown leather sack, he placed it on the desk and proceeded to open it.

Gin looked inside the bag and pulled out six Pokeballs that looked brand new, "oh wow Pokeballs, I'm thankful I forgot to grab some when I ran..." Gin said staring into the shininess then quickly placing them in his bag, next Kevin pulled out a necklace with a stone that had a strange marking on the front that sort of looked like a flame attached to the end of it, finally he pulled this letter, its been stained yellow and brown from age and has definitely seen better days.

Gin slowly opened the letter and read it, "Dear my sweet Gin, if you're reading this letter me and your mother are dead, you have to listen carefully to me, there is something very special in those gardens that you need to protect, I know someone in my business is trying to get it, I just don't know who, all I know is I'm glad you made it out alive and I hope are doing well. But there is something I need you to do for me, I need you to protect what is in that garden at all costs, it has protected and helped our family ever sense your great grandfather gained its trust, head to Silvering town and go to our family tomb there you will know what to do next, and son one last thing, I love you and your mother and I both give you our blessings to who ever you want to merry, just make sure she or he if you're into that, is a very nice person who loves Pokémon as much as you do. -Love Mom and Dad".

Gin slowly puts the letter down as tears slowly run down his face, "Alright dad I'll save the garden's for you, I promise I wont let you down" Gin said folding the letter back up and putting it into his pocket.

"Kevin where is Silvering town?" Gin asked wiping the tears from his eyes and giving a loving smile as if his heart as been warmed by a Torchic's fire, "oh just head east of here through the mountain side, just be careful the path runs beside a active volcano and the Pokémon up there have been acting very aggressive lately" Kevin said with a worried tone.

Gin smiles with determination in his eyes, "Alright ill be careful, but this would be a great time to start training Squirtle, and maybe even catch a new friend, right Squirtle?" Gin asked turning Squirtle around and looking him in the eyes, Squirtle with the same look as Gin give a strong "Squir" as he jumps down from Gins hands and starts to shadow box, losing his balance because of his heavy shell and landing on his back, struggling to get back on his feet Gin walks over and picks Squirtle up and places him back down on to his feet.

"Hahahaha good to see you're willing to fight the good fight, but we'll have to work on your balance" Gin said laughing as Kevin is almost on the floor laughing, "Alright Kevin I'll be seeing you later, I've got to get to Silvering town" Gin said as he pick up Squirtle and bowed to Kevin, he quickly started walking to the door when Kevin's voice shot out, "don't forget be careful on that mountain I don't need you dead" Kevin said with a stern tone in his voice, "I will don't worry" Gin said with a smile and he turn to wave goodbye and accidently walk into the door, with a loud THUD.

Gin quickly gets back up red as an apple and says "ummm I meant to do that" and quickly runs out of the lab and back into the city, with a big smile on both Gin's and Squirtle's faces they start walking to the east looking at the sky as the sun starts to set, shades of orange and red fill the sky as starts slowly peek out one by one, the air gets colder and the wind dies down, "I think we should head out in the morning... how's that sound Squirtle?".

Squirtle looking around with fear in his eyes happily agrees, "what Squirtle afraid of some ghosts?" Gin said giggling to him self, suddenly a bush starts to rustle violently off to their immediate right, both jump three feet in the air and scream, "GAHH WHAT THE HELL, QUICKLY SQUIRTLE USE BUBBLE" Gin screamed as he pointed Squirtle at the bush, Squirtle let out a bubble as it screamed slowly they made their way to the bush filling it with bubbles, as the bubbles popped they heard a Pokémon cry out, "Weeeeeeeedle" the Weedle said rolling out of the bush looking as it was about to cry.

Gin quickly looked down and saw the Weedle on the ground, slowly he leaned down and said with a kind voice, "wait aren't you the Weedle I saw earlier today?" Gin questioned the Weedle as he held out his hand to try and comfort the Weedle, the Weedle slowly waddled over and lightly rubbed its head against Gin's hand, "Did you come all this way just to thank me?" Gin asked kindly as he lifted the Weedle up carefully, the Weedle smiled and nodded its head, "hmmm I got an idea, hey Weedle do you want to join us?" Gin said smiling along with Squirtle who finally manage to slow his heart rate enough to stop panicking, Weedle smiled and rubbed up against Gin as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it gently against Weedle causing a beam of red light to cover Weedle and contracting him into the Pokeball, it wiggled left and right 3 times then suddenly blinked white in the middle button on the Pokeball.

"Yes, Weedle you're now coming with us on our adventure" Gin said excitedly with a huge smile on his face, Squirtle beside him jumping up and down with little pompoms in his hands, "Alright you two lets get to the Pokémon center and go too sleep" Gin said walking to the Pokémon center, after Gin checks in he quickly walks to his room, strips to his underwear and flops down on to the bed stomach first flopping his head against the soft pillow and quickly passing out as he cuddled Squirtle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Vulpix, the mountain and the tomb

The next morning Gin wakes up to find Squirtle hogging the pillow on the floor with Weedle cuddled in beside him, "heh alright you two I wont give you in trouble just because you two look so cute, but we need to start to get going we got a mountain to climb and a tomb to explore" Gin said giving a huge yawn and a stretch, he gets up and starts to throw on his clothes and grabbing his sword well trying to make sure not to step on ether Pokémon still sleeping away on the floor.

"Seriously guys we need to get up and get going" Gin said concerned as both Weedle and Squirtle slowly start waking up, Weedle gets up and taps its nose against the Pokeball to get more sleep, Squirtle slowly pokes it head out of starts to stumble its way over to Gin.

Nearly falling over Squirtle finally starts to wake up and walks with Gin out of the room, "Alright we should make it over the mountain by sunset if we hurry" Gin said excitedly as he starts to quickly walk out of the Pokémon center and straight towards the mountain.

A few hours have passed and Gin had made it only a quarter way up the mountain, "Man this mountain is a lot more steep then I thought it would be... how are you doing back there Squirtle?", Squirtle out of breath gives a reassuring "Squir!" give a thumbs up well looking at Gin, "heh heh, here take a break Squirtle" Gin said smiling as he pointed Squirtle's Pokeball at him and returned him to it for a rest.

Still climbing Gin looks around noticing that the whole time he's been climbing he hasn't seen a single Pokémon, climbing higher and higher reaching about half way now he hears the cry of a Pokémon in trouble, he quickly runs nearly falling back down the mountain head first, as he gets closer to the cry he notices a large rock and quickly hides behind it to check out what is causing the Pokémon such distress.

As he peaks around the large rock he sees a Vulpix being cornered by three tough looking guys, one had dirty blonde hair that was short and spiked up with a heavy French accent and a large build who was dressed in a red tank top that's been scuffed up by char and dirt, blue jeans and a backwards upside down visor, the second was a red head that was slicked back with a small thin build and a light Scottish accent, he was dressed in a light blue V-neck T-shirt that was roughed up a bit by dirt and having a few tears in it and bright green skinny jeans that look very worn out, the last of the three was a very tall but round man with long dark brown hair that covered his eyes and went down to his shoulders, he spoke with a very light tone and was very under spoken, he had a grey T-shirt with a Pikachu on it, brown shorts and a bright yellow back pack.

"Heh heh heh, this Vulpix would be worth a lot, Vulpixs aren't very common around these parts" the guy with the French accent said with an evil grin, "yeah, we could sell her for a very pretty penny on the black market, we could even buy our selves alot more pokemon" the scottish trainer said reaching for a pokeball on his side, "but... guys... lets try not too hurt it..." the quiet trainer said looking at the Vulpix with love in his eyes, he quickly pulls out a small camera and takes a few photo's of the threatened Vulpix.

Gin quickly notices the three and jumped out with out thinking, "HEY LEAVE THAT VULPIX ALONE!" Gin realizing what he had just done slowly starts to realize he was so excited to go to the next town he forgot to train, the three guys looked at him and the dirty blonde said with an angry tone "oh and who's going to stop us? YOU!?" the blonde and red head started laughing well the brunette sat there quietly looking at the ground.

"Lets teach this little shit that he shouldn't interrupt our business" the red head said laughing to himself reaching for his pokeball, both the blonde and the red head through the pokeballs at Gin and yelled, "Go Geodude", "Go Cacnea" both hit the ground and in a blinding flash of light two silhouette appeared, as the light faded two small pokemon appeared.

Gin stunned with fear felt his Pokedex vibrate, he quickly reaches for it and pushes the button, it slides open and before he could do anything the camera came out and scanned all three Pokemon, Dex spoke up and said with haste "Scan complete, would you like info Gin?", Gin quickly speaks up and shouts with fear "yeah I need info and their weaknesses Dex and fast" Dex pulls up the info and says "Geodude: Rock Ground type, weaknesses: water, grass, fighting... Cacnea: Grass type, weaknesses: Bug, Flying, Fire, Poison... is that all?" Dex said with a robotic tone, "Yeah thanks Dex... lets hope I'm not as weak as I seem..." Gin turned the pokedex off and slowly put it back into his pocket then quickly grabbed both his pokeballs and through the on the ground causing another blinding light showing both Squirtle and Weedle.

"Hahahaha, you think youre going to beat us with those who pokemon? they look like they were just born" The blonde said laughing as the brunette peaked around the red head, he looked at both pokemon and quickly snapped a photo of them, "Damnit Jumbo do you really think this is the time for that?" the blonde snapped at Jumbo.

Jumbo looked to the ground with a sad look on his face and said quietly "sorry Jun... I promise ill stay back here..." Jun shakes his head and says with an annoyed voice, "Alright Kin, lets get this over with so we can grab something to eat" both Jun and Kin nod their heads and yell out their commands.

"Geodude tackle", "Cacnea absorb" both people quickly start running towards Squirtle and Weedle, Geodude launched into the air and went straight for Weedle, Well Cacnea launched some of its needles straight to wards Squirtle, Gin panicked and yelled out random commands, "Squirtle bubble on Cacnea, Weedle dodge Geodude".

Squirtle takes a deep inhale and spits out multiple bubbles at Cacnea, Cacnea's Needles rip through Squirtle's bubbles and land a direct hit on to Squirtle's stomach then draining Squirtle's health making it cry in agony, Gin hearing this starts to cry, "NO SQUIRTLE" he yelled out as if he felt the same pain as Squirtle, Weedle quickly rolls out of the way of Geodude an turns around just in time to watch it plummet face first into the ground making the earth shake and a cloud of dust to appear around it.

Gin takes a deep breath in and exhales, "Alright no more fooling around... you hurt my friend and no one ever and I mean EVER hurts my friends" suddenly Gin's face turns serious and he grabs onto the hilt of his sword making his eyes turn from green to a bright red, "Squirtle jump in the air and use bubble on Geodude, make sure to cover the whole ground, Weedle string shot on Cacnea's arms, make sure to cover all of the spikes", both Pokemon look at him and nod.

Squirtle jumps in the air a spits out multiple bubbles where Geodude was, Jun quickly shouted with anger in his voice "quickly get up, now I command you" hearing small explosions Gin knew Squirtle hit his mark, as the dust cleared Geodude was laying on the ground knocked out cold, Weedle quickly then sprang in to action, shooting a thick coat of string around Cacnea's one are, Kin noticing this shouts out with annoyance in his voice "Cacnea quickly use poison sting on Weedle, hit it as hard as you can" Cacnea jumps towards Weedle and punches it as hard as it could with the poison needles still on its arm.

Weedle launches sideways slamming hard into a tree causing it to be knocked out on impact, "No Weedle!" Gin shouted with fear as Kin laughed maniacally with an evil grin, Jun returns Geodude and looks at Kin with concern for how crazy he's acting, "Squirtle use tailwhip quickly!" Gin shouted looking at Squirtle, quickly Squirtle turned and shook its tail as hard as it could.

Cacnea turned around and looked at Squirtle with a very confused looked, pausing for a moment just to try and figure out what Squirtle is trying to do to it, "Cacnea quickly us poison sting again" Kin yell still looking crazed as he clenches his fists watching the battle, Cacnea quickly jumps and tackles Squirtle to the ground, it raises its arm with the poison sting.

Squirtle prepares for the worst, tensing it body but nothing, there was no impact, Squirtle slowly opens it eyes to see Cacnea still on top of him but he's not moving, "CACNEA FINISH HIM" Kin shouted as he stared angrily at Cacnea, slowly Squirtle rolled over causing Cacnea to roll off exposing a large burn mark on its back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kin shouted nearly ripping his hair out, when a small snickering came from Vulpix as it slowly walked towards Squirtle grinning the whole way, "THAT THING BEAT MY CACNEA IMPOSSIBLE!" Kin shouted in a crazed rage, "Kin you need to calm down there no use getting this angry" Jun said with a strict tone, "oh but there is Jun... oh there is, ill kill this little cheap fox and where its skin as a prize" Kin said stair at the Vulpix slowly raising his arms to grab it.

"KIN DONT!" Jun shouted but it was too late Vulpix went into an attacking stance as it opens its mouth a purple glow wraps around all three men, slowly they start to levitate up and were thrown far off the mountain, Gin, Squirtle and Vulpix all look around confused when Vulpix looked up and noticed a silhouette of a pokemon up on a higher ledge.

It had nine long flowing tails and glowing purple eyes then suddenly in a flash it was gone, Gin watching the whole event was speechless suddenly he feels something brush against his leg, Gin looks down and there was Weedle rubbing up again Gin's leg, wanting to be picked up, Gin looks down and slowly picks both Squirtle and Weedle up, "You guys did great I'm so glad you two are alright" Gin said smiling as tears of joy run from his eyes.

Vulpix walks over and kicks one of the trees causing four oran berries to fall from it, she then picks them up and puts them in front of Gin then barks at him, "are these for us?" Gin asked looking at Vulpix with a smile, Vulpix nods it head and smiles back at Gin.

Gin gives one each to Squirtle and Weedle then eats one himself, picking up the last berry he gets up and places it in front of Vulpix and happily says "here I bet you're hungry as well" Gin said smiling sitting back down next to Squirtle and Weedle, Vulpix quickly eats it.

Vulpix finishes the berry and looks at Gin with determination in her eyes, she lets out a strong "Vul" as she spits out a few embers well looking Gin in the eyes, "Oh does someone want a battle?" Gin said slightly laughing and smiling at the Vulpix, "Alright lets go then" Gin said getting a large smirk on his face and jumping up and away from Vulpix.

Vulpix does the same and waits for Gin's first move, "Go Squirtle use tackle" Squirtle jumps up and runs full throttle at Vulpix, just as Squirtle get to Vulpix she jumps in the air and spits out some embers at Squirtle's head cause a slight pain to Squirtle's head, Vulpix lands snickering to it self opening its eyes to see Squirtle's head inches from its face.

Vulpix had no time to move and got a tackle straight to the right side of its face, causing it to fling back a foot, Vulpix looks back up with anger in its eyes and starts to run at Squirtle, Squirtle takes Vulpix's tackle then looks down grinning Squirtle grabs on to Vulpix and hangs on tight, "Squirtle now use water gun" Gin shouted with a large smirk on his face as Weedle sits on his should giggling.

Squirtle opens its mouth and launches the water gun straight on Vulpix's head causing it to be soaked, Squirtle then lets go and jumps back, as soon as Squirtle land Gin quickly takes off his backpack and pulls out a pokeball, throwing it as hard as he could at Vulpix it bounces off her side and takes her in with a red beam of light, the pokeball shakes once, twice, three times and finally stops moving.

Gin now realizing he just caught a Vulpix he runs up and grabs the pokeball jumping up and down with happiness Squirtle gets the pompoms back out and starts cheering again well Weedle curls into a ball and rolls around with joy, Gin quickly lets Vulpix out and picks her up, still soaking wet Vupix looks Gin in the eyes and spits embers at his face.

Gin drops Vulpix and wipes off the embers from his face as Vulpix lands softly on the ground shaking off the rest of the water off her fur then quickly fixing it, "heheheheh alright I deserved that one" Gin said laughing at Vulpix as it looks like a giant red cotton ball.

A few hours later after climbing down the mountain Gin finally gets to Silvering town and checks into a pokemon center to heal his pokemon, well waiting for them to be healed he over hears some trainers talking about a tomb on the edge of the town, "have you heard about how Tori tomb is haunted?", "yeah apparently if you enter the tomb you'll be cursed right?", "yeah and I hear this girl is going there to prove everyone wrong", "Well I wish her the best of luck but I don't think we'll be seeing her again", Gin walked up to the two trainers and asked with a kind voice, "um excuse me can you give me directions to the tomb?", one of the trainers spoke up and said "yeah its just down the hill behind this pokemon center, but be careful that curse is real man I don't know how I can just feel it", Gin looked concerned and said in a reassuring voice "don't worry I will and I'll even bring back that girl alive too".

Both trainers looked at him and shook their heads as they walked away, just as they leave the pokemon center Gin's pokemon finished being healed, Gin collects his pokemon and quickly heads to the tomb, sliding down the hill Gin trips and stumbles as he awkwardly running down the hill he finally manages to catch his balance stops right at the tomb door.

Looking down the dark stairs he noticed the doors lock has been sliced open and there is a torch missing, Gin quickly grabs one of the non missing torch, he brings Vulpix out, he leans down to its level and asks, "hey Vulpix do you mind lighting this for me?", Vulpix grins evilly and nods it head, spitting embers to light the torch and shoots some at Gin's face.

"Oh come on Vulpix really? I didn't even do anything this time" Gin said lightly frowning, Vulpix grins, turns it head up and away and wait for Gin at the door, "You know you're lucky I love all my pokemon right" Gin said laughing to himself as he slowly starts to walk down the stairs feeling Vulpix's tails brushing against him with every step.

Gin walks for a few minutes and gets to the bottom of the stairs as he slowly walks into a large room with coffins lining the walls he notices a large statue of an ancient looking samurai with his blade pointed to the floor just low enough that Gin can see a small indent in the hilt of the sword on the statue with a weird marking on it, as he looked closer at the statue, he noticed something scribbled on a plack near the base, "the way shall be shown only when the physical creation of love and justice has be touched to our ancestor".

Quietly a voice came from behind him, "its no use there's no way to open it", Gin screamed in fear "GAH WHAT THE HELL", he drops the torch as he turns around, he quickly pulls out his sword and points it forward, opening his eyes he sees a small, skinny girl standing in front of him with long brown hair, she was wearing long black sweat pants that was slightly dirty, a pure red tank top that has been slightly cut up, and a long red sweater that was covered in dirt and cobwebs, looking down he sees a small Snivy standing there in shock.

"WOAH OK HOLD ON THERE THERES NO REASON TO GET VIOLANT!" she said with a scared look on her face, "Who are you?" Gin asked putting his sword back into its sheath, "my names crystal, and I'm here to prove everyone wrong that there is no ghosts in here, OH and this is my partner Snivy... wait who are you?" Crystal said putting her hand on her chest as she caught her breath, "I'm Gin, and I'm here..." Gin quickly thought to him self "I cant tell her why I'm here, what happens if she's working for him...", Gin quickly spoke back up and said "oh ugh I'm here for the same reason..." Gin finished his sentence with an awkward laugh as he looked at Crystal.

"Alright...? well what do you make of this statue" Crystal said looking at the indent then back at Gin, "I don't know really, but I'm interested in this indent..." Gin said with curiosity in his voice as he slowly ran his thumb though it feeling some kind of design inside of it, "What is it?" Crystal asking as she looked at Gin running his finger on it.

"I don't know but I want to try something" Gin said climbing onto the base of the statue, slowly pulls out the blade and touches the hilt of his blade to the statues, for a spit second nothing happen un till the statues base slowly moved upward revealing a long hallway lit with torches, "what the..." Crystal said with confusion looking inside the hallway, Gin jumps down and looks inside tilting his head trying to figure out how the torches stayed lit the whole time.

"Well you ready for an adventure?" Crystal said with a smile as she walks down the hall way, "ugh yeah I guess, try not to wonder off too far who knows what's ahead" Gin said looking around trying to figure out how the door opened, slowly they got to the end of the hallway and there in front of them was a huge football stadium sized room with a giant statue of a pokemon on the far end of the room.

"What is this place?" Crystal asked with her mouth agape, looking around at the size of the room, "I don't know but be careful" gin said amazed as he slowly walks up to the statue and looks up at it seeing a pokemon with flowers on its back who had a huge smile on its face, looking around more Gin found a long flute sitting beside the statue with a note.

Gin slowly opens the note and reads it out loud "if someone were to ever discover this room then there must be something wrong with the world, if you are part of the Tori family take the flute you will need it, only play it when the north wind smells like gracidea flowers and the east wind feels like a thousand burning suns, but to use the flute its full potential you will need all eight gym badges".

"Well that's weird" Crystal said looking over Gin's should at the note, "but that doesn't explain what's been, causing the hauntin..." Crystal said stopping midway seeing something in the corner, it was pure black with a bit of gold, "G... G... G... GIN! what's that?" Crystal said pointing at the shape in the corner, just as Gin looked up he see a black figure fly toward him in a flash it was gone, as Gin goes to reach for his blade he realizes it not there, he turns to look and there standing beside Gin was a pokemon holding and cuddling the sword.


End file.
